The Death of Nagato Yuki
by Kakashi's Missing Icha Book
Summary: Kyon's day started like any other one, but when Haruhi announces that that Nagato has moved away. Kyon will have to tell Haruhi about John Smith as the quest to find Nagato begins! R&R,Flames are welcome and will be used to heat my instant ramen *spoilers


**A/N: well, well, well, after 2 years of non-existence I suddenly rise from the dead, but this time with a new story! Bwahahahaha! And I guess I should explain why I haven't updated Learning to Love yet, and the answer is confusing as the hair on Tsuruya's head is green. The thing is...I kind of lost my manuscript when I moved...so...feeling defeated, It isn't that I never rewrote it(i tried several times) but I just couldn't get it right. But if you people really want to see it continued send me a pm. **

**But anyway, back to this story, so recently(meaning 2 days ago) I got exposed to Haruhi Suzumiya fanfiction, and now that I have read my fill for the moment and had my necessary epiphany, I would like to try my hand at one. So without further ado, Kakashi's Missing Icha Book presents:**

The Death of Nagato Yuki:

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

everything else

My day stated out like any other one, it was Autumn again, as I was woken up by my alarm clock of a sister, I got dressed, brushed my teeth, ate breakfast, put on my jacket and began my trek up that accursed hill. About half way up Taniguchi ran up to me as we chatted the rest of the way to the school. And by chatted I mean, I listened, and he talked. Anyway when I got to class, Haruhi was already in her seat humming the theme to a popular anime while doodling something on a piece of paper. Which I assumed was another one of her crack-pot ideas as I took my seat and class began.

By lunch time, Haruhi was getting rather restless and right on schedule she bolted out of the room the second the bell rang. Once she had left Taniguchi and Kunikida came to sit with me.

When classes finally ended for the day, I proceeded to walk to the club room. Contently enjoying the rare normalcy that seemed to have befallen my life, but as always, I should have known this was just the calm before the storm.

I knocked on the club room door and got no answer, surprised I walked in to find I was the first one there. Which was odd since Nagato was always here before me, however I simply shrugged it off and sat down to wait for the others to show up.

Asahina was first, which prompted me to leave the room to allow her to change. It wasn't long before Koizumi showed up. With a wave he stopped next to the door and asked "Asahina?" to which I promptly nodded my head. When we were told it was safe to come in, I walked in and sat down as Koizumi pulled out a Go board and looked at me with a smile. I shrugged as he began to set it up, I didn't care either way.

A few minutes into the game, Asahina brought me a cup of tea "I hope you like it, I'm trying some new leaves today" I took a sip, Ah Asahina-san, anything made by your hand is as delicious as the nectar of the gods. She giggled and continued to pass out the tea.

"gee, I wonder where Nagato is today," Koizumi spoke up as he placed a stone on the board "It is unlike her to be so late" he looked over at the empty corner by the window

"I don't know, maybe she had cleaning duty" how would I know, shes almost as big a mystery as Haruhi. I and placed the stone down on the board to block his advance on the corner.

"Maybe..." Koizumi trailed off and likely would have continued if Haruhi hadn't decided it was time for her grand entry as she to burst into the room. She looked angry, like she had just found out her favorite anime had been canceled. But as it turns out, it was much worse.

"I can't believe she did that! And after all the things we have been through!" Haruhi yelled and threw her bag against the wall violently before sitting down.

"Who did what? Suzumiya-san" Koizumi asked with a smile, and placed his piece on the board, capturing my stones.

"Yuki, she moved! And she didn't even give us any warning!" Haruhi yelled her voice going from enraged to solemn, and put her head down. The room suddenly went cold, Asahina dropped the tray she was holding as I almost choked on the tea I drinking. For a moment, the world seemed to stop. I looked up at Koizumi who's smile instantly disappeared only to be replaced by fear. It was the first time I had ever seen him show so much real emotion. "Wait what do you mean moved, Suzumiya-san?" Koizumi asked looking serious.

After a few minutes, Haruhi finally spoke up "Its like I said, shes gone, since I knew she had cleaning duty today I went to her class room to get her ready for today's activities, when she wasn't there I asked her classmates who told me she moved to Canada." after a long pause she continued meekly "activities are canceled today, so go home everyone."

In a daze, I picked up my stuff and almost robotically walked out of the room and started down the hall way. Things just didn't make sense, what was going on? Nagato couldn't just leave like this, she was the pillar that stood when things were at their worst. She was the last line of defense. She was the only real protection we had from the world. Sure there were other Interfaces, I was pretty sure that Kimidori Emiri was one and she is still here. I had even bumped into her on my way to the clubroom today.

I had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs when it hit me. If Kimidori was indeed an alien like Nagato, then she must know what is going on. I instantly turned around and was going to head over towards the Student Council room when suddenly, Koizumi came flying down the stairs, he had a look of panic on his face. He stopped and yelled for me to get back to the clubroom immediately. Without thinking I immediately ran back up the stairs towards the club room. I knew that if that smug bastard was scarred, then things were far worse than I originally had thought.

I reached the top of the stairs and sprinted towards the club room. I burst through the door, to see Mikuru about to open the door. "a..ah...sorry!" she said and bowed before stepping out of the way to let me in. I let her go first before I walked in and closed the door.

"why are you back?" Haruhi asked, her face still buried in her arms.

"no reason, I just decided that I didn't want to go home." I replied and sat down. After about a half hour went by I heard a sniffle. Immediately I looked around the room for Asahina, but then I remembered she had already left. Then I heard it again, and I looked over at Haruhi. No it couldn't be, Haruhi...wasn't...crying was she?

I stood up and walked over to her side, she ignored me. I saw the computer screen was lit up, on it I saw the class roster, Yuki's name highlighted and by it was the word _transferred_. That confirmed it, she was gone. But why? I know she hadn't really left for Canada, Nagato did said the same thing when she Asakura tried to kill me.

I turned to walk away when Haruhi's hand reached out and grabbed my blazer. "Kyon..." she almost whispered, her voice was flat and dead. I turned around, if I wasn't looking at her I wouldn't have believed it was her voice. She picked up her head, our gazes met, her eyes were red with tears still streaming down her cheeks. "don't go..." Right then, I noticed how fragile she was. I couldn't help it, she looked so helpless, like a lost puppy. I didn't know what to do, I grabbed Nagato's old chair and pulled it up next to her and sat down. I don't know why, but I suddenly had the urge to hug her, with no other ideas coming to mind, I did just that. The next thing I knew, Haruhi was crying into my shoulder as I attempted to console her.

Right then I remembered something, it was my promise to Nagato when I talked to her on the roof of the hospital last year "Haruhi!" I said and pulled her away from me. She sniffled for a moment "What, Kyon?" Her face was even more red and puffy than before, that for some reason sight made my heart sink.

"I have something I need to tell you, but first we need to go see someone!" I stood up and grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the club room.

"k..Kyon stop! Where are we going?" Haruhi yelled but still following me. If only she could see the irony of this.

"Were going to go see Kimidori-san" I yelled and charged on toward the Student Council Room. I didn't know why, but I knew who had taken her away, and I wasn't going to break the secret to Haruhi without confirmation.

I turned the ran down the stairs and out of the building towards the main building. The sky was quickly growing dark and the winds were rapidly picking up, it looked like a big storm was coming. Haruhi finally had enough and stopped. "If you have something to tell me, then tell me! Why do we need to see Kimidori-san? What is this all about?" she folded her arms and glared at me, her fury reignited, I should have known it wouldn't stay dormant for very long.

I was just about to answer when my phone rang, It was Koizumi. "hello?" I answered

"Kyon, we have a situation here" uh oh this didn't sound good."whats going on?" I replied. Koizumi's voice began to get choppy, "there...re massive cl...ed spaces appearing...where...we can't keep u..." huh? I can't hear you very good "DO SOMETHING!" Koizumi finally yelled into the phone before it went dead. My eyes were wide open. Haruhi was still standing there, but she looked more concerned now, she had obviously heard the end of that call. "Kyon, whats going on?" she asked sternly. I didn't know what to say. "Haruhi," I began slowly "do you remember Tanabata 4 years ago?"

**A/N: bwahahahaha! And the first chapter ends in a cliffhanger! Well what did you think? Did you like it? Did you not? Did you eat pudding? Do you know what the heck is going on? Can you guess why Yuki is gone? How do you think Haruhi will react to the truth? Why am I asking so many questions? Feel free to answer them, feel free to not answer them, but what ever you do make sure you REVIEW! hahahahahahahahaha!**


End file.
